The Fogman
Jonathan Trueman |director = David Mitton |producer = Phil Fehrle |narrator = Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series = 6 |series_no = 6.06 |number = 136 |released = * 23 September 2002 * 28 October 2002 * 18 January 2003 * 20 January 2003 * 17 February 2004 * 24 March 2005 * 3 September 2009 |previous = Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry/Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck |next = Jack Jumps in }} The Fogman is the sixth episode of the sixth series. Plot Misty Valley lies along a branch line, which is often very misty. This is why Cyril, a friendly fog signalman who lives in Misty Valley, earns his keep by putting detonators on the rails to warn the engines of fog and landslides. Thomas enjoys seeing Cyril, and puffing over the blasting caps due to that they make his axles tingle. That evening, the Fat Controller visits the engines at Tidmouth Sheds to tell them that he has acquired an electric foghorn. He also says that Cyril will not be needed anymore, and will be given a much needed rest. Thomas is very disappointed to hear this. The foghorn is put on the hillside in Misty Valley. While Percy is puffing through Misty Valley the following day, the foghorn is sounded. Ironically, after Percy is out of sight, the vibrations from the foghorn create a landslide, which sweeps onto the track and destroys the horn in the process. Thomas comes along, and as the horn is not working, Thomas has no idea about the landslide and derails. Then Toby and Henrietta come along. There is no way of stopping them until Cyril comes to the rescue. He puts down a cap to warn them, just in the nick of time. Once the mess is cleared up, Cyril is reinstated as Misty Valley's fogman. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Henry * Terence * Cranky * Farmer Finney * Big Mickey Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Misty Valley * Misty Valley Branch Line * Cyril's Cottage * Brendam Docks * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach Trivia * Mirrored stock footage from James and the Trouble with Trees is used. * The sound used for the foghorn is the same as Derek's horn sound. * This is the last episode to be matted from fullscreen to widescreen. * In a picture of a deleted scene, Percy is facing in the same direction as Thomas after rescuing him and looking annoyed. * This marks the only time that Cyril is referred to by name until the twenty-second series episode, Samson and the Fireworks. Goofs * In the close-up of Percy at Misty Valley, the tracks in the background lead to the bushes. In the same shot, a wire can be seen in Percy's right-front window. He is also not pulling any trucks in the surrounding shots. * At the beginning of the episode, Thomas' driver has blond hair; after the crash, he has brown hair. * When Thomas runs over the detonator, Annie is facing the wrong way. * Thomas' eyes are wonky after he crashes into the rubble, and when he asks the Fat Controller what Cyril will do. * Throughout the episode, the foghorn is switched on even when it is meant to be off. When the foghorn is first shown, the green light is flashing meaning it is on, but the Fat Controller has not switched it on yet. In a close-up of the Fat Controller switching the foghorn on, the switch is already pointing towards the green light but the red light is still flashing. In another close-up of the foghorn horn blasting in Misty Valley, the red light is flashing even though the switch is pointing to the green one. * In the close-up of James at Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon's tender is loose and a few inches away from his cab. * When Thomas says "Ooh, that made my axles tingle!" his eyes are briefly off-centre from each other. * In the shot of Brendam Docks, Cranky's ladder is on the wrong side. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Books - Thomas and the Fogman * Magazine Stories - A Foggy Friend In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Señalador de Niebla he:אתת הערפל ja:フォッグマン pl:Sygnałowy ru:Дежурный в туманную погоду Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video